


Protective Warmth

by thisismylife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismylife/pseuds/thisismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a cold day of training all Eren wants to do is get inside and warm up. Lucky for him and Levi, Eren has a plan that is sure to warm everybody up.</p>
<p>Smut smut smut...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this explicit smut one-shot for my best friend and she about yelled at me to publish it.
> 
> It's the first smut I've written in YEARS...so don't think bad of me or it. I don't think it's total shit...according to my best friend it's the greatest thing ever, ha. Glad my mind is just that dirty ;)
> 
> It takes place in the canon universe and has nothing to do with To Bind Together.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

It was freezing outside, balls ass cold out if you asked Levi, which Eren tended not to when it got this cold. Better for his sanity. 

After spending all morning outside on the training grounds with the squad, Eren was pretty sure Levi’s hands were going to fall off they looked so blue. As soon as they were in Levi’s office, Eren took hold of his Captain’s hands and held them between his. Levi made a noise of annoyance but didn’t pull away as the heat of Eren’s hands seeped into his skin. 

“Titan brat.” He muttered, but moved his whole body closer to Eren’s, feeling the warmth radiating. 

Eren smiled a soft smile, one saved only for Levi, save maybe Armin or Mikasa on a special occasion. With a contented sigh he encircled his arms around Levi and rested his head on the top of his Captain’s head. Levi always complained about the way Eren was tall enough to do that, but Eren knew Levi liked it; Levi liked feeling safe and Eren liked making him feel that way. 

After a moment, Levi pulled out of Eren’s arms and tried to glare up at him, but it wasn’t very convincing. Before Levi could say anything, Eren took his hand and led him to the rug sitting in front of the fireplace that sat on the side of the room. “Let’s skip dinner…no one will notice if we’re gone…” 

Levi raised a brow, “No one will notice that the Captain and his Titan brat aren’t at dinner? You’re friends are sure to come looking.” 

Ignoring the likely fact, Eren grinned, “ _His Titan_ , huh?” 

Levi gently kneed him in the gut as he sat down, “Shut up, brat. No one will hear you scream way up here.” 

Eren got a very evil look in his eye and leaned up, grasping the back of Levi’s neck, “Good, that was my hope.” He pulled Levi down and crashed their lips together, wasting no time in tangling his own tongue with his. Levi’s taste always got him excited, the nerves in his whole body lighting on fire at the first swipe of his tongue. 

He could feel Levi’s hand undoing the straps that crossed his chest, pulling his shirt up as he went. The moment Levi’s fingers brushed the flesh of his stomach it took all of Eren’s power not to groan into Levi’s mouth. No matter how many times they had been together like this, joined so closely that you couldn’t tell where one ended and other began, that first touch always made Eren’s body come alive. 

A few seconds later and Eren’s straps were pulled free and his shirt pulled over his head. _Damn it, Eren. You haven’t even gotten his straps undone yet_. With a grunt Eren pushed Levi until he was the one laying on his back, the need in his eyes so strong it almost made Eren give in to Levi’s controlling hands. But no, not this time. This time Eren wanted to be in control…at least until the surprise guest arrived. 

Connecting their mouths once again, Eren focused on undoing Levi’s straps and ever so gently taking off his cravat, while Levi’s hands pulled at Eren’s hair. 

The moment Levi felt his shirt fall away from his body he pushed against Eren to turn them over. Only a groan of annoyance was heard when Eren wouldn’t budge. 

With a smirk against Levi’s lips, Eren’s hands trailed down the muscular body below him and teased at the line of his pants. Levi’s body arched into his, craving the touch and it only made Eren feel more in power knowing that it was his touches that were making Levi react that way. 

As his hands finally slid into the band of Levi’s jeans, both of their breathing had halted. Levi watched with lust filled eyes as Eren stuck his hands into the back of his jeans and squeezed his butt cheeks before yanking both Levi’s jeans and his underwear off in one motion. Levi made a sound of surprise, not expecting Eren to take the remainder of his clothes off so quickly. Acting quickly again, before Levi could gain the upper hand, Eren placed a strong hand on Levi’s chest and held him in place. With a smirk and a gleam in his eyes, Eren took Levi into his mouth. 

The sounds that came out of Levi’s mouth were enough to make Eren go insane. The affect it had on his own groin was enough to almost set him over the edge and give in to Levi’s hands yanking on his hair. 

With practiced skill, Eren took a deep breath through his nose and grasped the base of Levi’s cock with his hand, slowly working his hand up and down while sucking on the tip. 

As his hand worked Levi’s cock, the fingers in Eren’s hair were becoming frantic, pulling and yanking in ways that Levi knew Eren loved. Through his teeth Levi took a deep breath, “You have too many clothes on, brat.” Emphasizing his words with a thrust of his hips and a particularly hard yank of Eren’s hair. 

Surprised by Levi’s thrust, Eren gagged and leaned back on his heels, taking a few deeps breaths and enjoying the site of Levi laid out in front of him. 

“I couldn’t agree more, Levi.” 

Eren and Levi both jumped at the voice that surely didn’t belong to either of them. 

With a knowing smirk on his lips and his arms folded across his broad chest, Commander Erwin stood with his back against the door. 

Levi stared from Erwin’s smirk to Eren’s slightly annoyed but not-surprised-to-see- him look. “What the hell is going on here?” He asked Eren, glaring up at his charge who still held a firm grasp on his dick. When Eren only smiled, Levi looked at Erwin and tried not to focus on his Commander’s hands undoing his own shirt. “What are you doing here?” 

Erwin smiled down at the two younger men from the other side of the couch, his fingers pausing at the last few buttons of his shirt. “By here I assume you mean the castle?” He didn’t expect Levi to answer, so he continued. “I sent word that I would be coming up here for a few weeks, some plans need to be discussed.” He glanced down at Eren, following his arm to where the boy’s hand was slowly and torturously working Levi’s cock. “Someone must have intercepted my letter.” 

Levi tried to glare at Eren, but the movement of the brat’s hand was beginning to be very hard to ignore. Knowing it, Eren smiled and gave a slight shrug, “I wrote you back and said we would prepare your room. I didn’t think I needed to pass on the information.” 

“Brat...” Levi said with a groan that somehow turned into a drawn out moan as Eren’s hand gave a particularly quick yank. 

Erwin, having shed his shirt and boots, came around the couch and smirked at Eren, “Well, someone has gotten in practice since the last time I was around.” 

Levi almost moaned at the slight blush that crept up on Eren’s cheeks. Choosing that moment to wrap his legs around Eren’s middle and flip him onto the rug, he settled himself between Eren’s thighs. Eren groaned as Levi grinded his body into the boy’s, eyes gleaming at the absolute need that had over taken Eren’s pools of green. 

With Eren’s hands grabbing at his arms, racking his nails down the tense muscles, Levi rubbed his hand across the buldge in Eren’s jeans, making the boy squirm. “That looks awfully uncomfortable…” He glanced back at Erwin as he expertly undid Eren’s jeans, “Are you just going to sit back and watch, or are you going to help me?” 

Erwin smiled, those god damn beautiful blue eyes gleaming, “Oh I don’t know…this view is pretty nice…” His eyes trailed down the full view of Levi’s body, making Levi unconsciously swallow hard. When Erwin’s eyes met Levi’s again, there was a playfulness that hadn’t been there before, “But tonight was Eren’s idea, so I’ll allow him to decide what occurs.” 

Levi turned his attention back to the boy who was beginning to squirm again underneath him, Levi’s hands making teasing motions over his still covered dick. “Was it now? And what does Eren want?” 

As Eren tried desperately to ignore Levi’s hands as the worked his jeans and boxers off, a gleam of deep intent in Levi’s grey eyes, Eren looked up at Erwin. It had been months since the three of them had been together. The first time had been a complete surprise to all of them, but the time after that…and the time after that…it became less of a surprise and more of a treat. Levi was the only thing that kept Eren sane in most circumstances, and it seemed that Erwin had a way of keeping all three of the sane. They all needed that sometimes, in their world. 

With a shuttered breath as Levi’s hand finally came in contact with Eren’s cock, he spoke in a breathy voice, “I want to be inside you…” His eyes were only for Levi, boring into his Captain like his life depended on it. 

His eyes moved to Erwin at his spot on the couch, taking in the knowledge that Erwin had lost his own pants in the last few minutes. “I want you inside of me…” 

Erwin’s eyebrow rose, the ever-present smirk on his lips growing. Levi’s hand involuntarily squeezed Eren tighter at his words, making Eren moan and throw his head back. 

“Well…” Eren pulled his head up to look at Levi as his hand continued to work at his cock, “If that’s what Eren wants…” Eren gasped as Levi put a finger at his entrance. Wasn’t he the one who was supposed to be in control, not Levi? 

Eren didn’t look up as Erwin moved from his place on the couch, but he could hear him as he moved across the wooden floor. It wasn’t until he felt something slick and cool against his entrance did he look up to see Erwin holding a small bottle and Levi smirking down at Eren’s fully erect cock as it jumped at the sensation. 

He was about to try and ask Levi what he was doing- try being the key word- but then Erwin dropped to his knees behind Levi and Eren watched as Levi’s face pulled at his brows and his mouth fell open. When Erwin leaned over Levi and smiled at Eren he said, “What? I thought I would prepare him for you, just like he’s preparing you for me.” The way the last part came out of Erwin’s mouth made Eren’s spine tingle. It sounded dangerous in the most delicious way possible. 

Just as Eren began to squirm under Levi’s hands that had stopped moving, Erwin pushed two fingers into Levi and spoke evenly into his ear, “Put your fingers in him, Levi.” 

The jolt that went down Eren’s spine could be seen mimicked in Levi’s face. 

As Levi began to push two fingers into Eren at once, Eren threw his head back and gritted his teeth. Fuck it hurt but it also felt so good, a knowing feeling that Eren craved at the most awkward of times but could only ever get in the privacy behind closed doors. 

Soon the room was full of quiet moans, quick breaths and the sounds of lips on skin. By the time Erwin had three fingers in Levi, Levi had four fingers in Eren to prepare him to take Erwin’s larger girth. But that was what Levi always did, prepared Eren for everything. 

Taking hold of Levi’s arms and sitting up, Eren used the last bit of focus he had to pull Levi into a kiss that brought a deep moan from Levi. Without breaking the contact, Eren maneuvered Levi until he was beneath him again. He broke the kiss by putting a hand on Levi’s chest and pushing him all the way down, another hand holding onto Levi’s knee and making more room for him between his thighs. 

The site of Levi like this, laying beneath him with his eyes glued to his, always undid any control that Eren had left. Eren secretly hoped that would never change. 

A small gasp escaped Eren’s lips when Erwin’s arms were suddenly around his torso and a hand began to pull at his neglected cock. Having Erwin’s arms around him was always different; he suspected it was how Levi must feel when Eren had his arms around him. He felt small and almost helpless in those big arms. It made his gut tingle in excitement. 

“Eren…” The words were spoken as a whisper right against his ear, his cock twitching as the commanding voice of Erwin rang through his thoughts. “Take him…and I’ll take you.” 

Eren could feel Levi shiver underneath him as his grey eyes watched Erwin holding Eren close, teasing his cock and biting his neck. 

“Eren…I need you…” His voice came out rough, so full of need. In the beginning it always made him embarrassed that his voice would become so uncontrolled by the little brat, but he didn’t care any more. By know he knew to watch for gleam in Eren’s eyes and huff of his chest when he said those words. 

Needing no more encouragement, Eren leaned down to claim Levi’s mouth with his own once again. As he kissed Levi’s mouth, his jawbone, his neck, he carefully positioned himself at Levi’s entrance and slowly began to push in, listening closely to Levi’s breathing for any sign of pain. 

A few moments later and Eren was shaking from the control to not push all the way in, waiting with a held breath for Levi to loosen just _a little bit more_ before he would do it. Levi’s hips pushed up to him, making him sheath himself further and both of them groaned loudly from the contact. With once look into Levi’s eyes, Eren thrust himself in to the hilt with no warning, savoring the look of his Captain’s mouth hanging open and his eyes rolling back in his head in pleasure. 

They stayed connected like that for a few moments like they always did when they weren’t in a rush. If Levi and Eren were both being honest with each other, they would say that this was one of their favorite things; being this close. 

But even Eren could only hold still for so long. Slowly, he pulled himself almost all the way out before quickly sliding back in, letting out a breath at how easily his slick cock glided into Levi’s ass. Eren could feel Erwin’s hands on his hips, kneading and guiding his movements on Levi, always liking to be a part of it in some way. 

That was what they liked about being like this, the way they were all connected and _whole_ , at least for a little while. 

Suddenly Eren could feel something at his entrance and he stiffened out of reflex. Erwin moved over him and ran a hand down Eren’s chest, kissing his shoulders lightly, reminding him that there was never anything to be afraid of. Not in the safety of their presence. 

With a sigh Eren leaned back, feeling Erwin’s cock enter him just to the tip. With Erwin’s hands on his chest, his cock slowly entering him, Levi’s warmth around him and his hands grabbing Eren’s forearms the poor kid was in sensory overload. 

The moment his body started to shake, Erwin stilled and held him closer and Levi sat up just enough to place a kiss on his forehead. That was all Eren needed, _this_ would be all Eren would ever need. The world could fall to shit around him, hell it already was, but as long as Eren had Levi around him and Erwin guarding them both- he would be just fine. 

His body stilling was the only okay that Erwin needed before he thrusted into Eren all the way, holding his chest to keep him from falling onto Levi completely from the force of it. 

A yell escaped Eren’s lips as Erwin drove into him; causing him to thrust into Levi harder and a moan escape the Captain’s lips at the same time. 

Eren had no idea how long they would last but he didn’t care. The feeling of being so _full_ was enough to make tears brim his eyes and it wasn’t from pain. The sounds of Levi and Erwin in pure ecstasy mixed with his own moans were enough to make reality fall away and nothing else matter. All that mattered was the feeling of Levi’s muscular thighs under his hands; the feeling of Erwin’s strong hands holding his hips; the site of Levi’s hands gripping the rug underneath him. 

His climax hit him with no warning, a yell so loud escaped his lips he was sure the rest of the castle would hear him. Levi followed not far behind, cum spraying over his chest and just close enough to his neck to make him scrunch up nose even in the moment right after he came down from his high. 

Eren would have laughed at Levi, and likely started to clean him off with his tongue if he didn’t still have Erwin pounding inside him, hitting his prostate so hard that he saw stars as he came again so suddenly that he had no idea what had happened until Erwin pulled him out of Levi and he saw his own cum shoot into the air. _Well fuck_ … _there goes another carpet_. 

With a shudder that shook Eren’s whole body, Erwin came inside him as he held Eren close to his chest, in full view of Levi. 

The three of them lay on the rug, limbs tangled as they kept warm by the now blazing fire that Erwin had fixed the moment he had caught his breath. Somewhere amongst their heated escapades, the fire had nearly gone out. 

Eren sighed contently as he laid a hand on Levi’s thigh, a small smile tugging at his lips when he noticed Levi’s cock was already half hard again. _It could be a long night…_

“So Levi…” Eren said quietly as he felt Erwin’s hand run down his chest to his stomach and further yet. “You warm yet?” 

Levi smirked, a lovely sight to Eren’s eyes, and turned his playful eyes on him. “I don’t know brat…let’s find out.” 

Eren suddenly found himself trapped on the rug by four very strong hands and it took every fiber in his being not to laugh. _Yeah, it could be a really long night._


End file.
